lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nira Kouki
Nira is highly intelligent and makes the best grades in her class. Because of this, some of her classmates usually ask her for help to study for upcoming tests or whenever they need some extra help in a particular lesson. In which case, Nira doesn't mind it at all. Up front, she is very kind to others and doesn't mind helping them out when they need it. But when it comes to her personal life, she only trusts her best friend Miyako because she knows she won't tell anyone about her crush on senior Euphoria Munakata. She even dedicated her blogs on Myspace and Facebook to Euphoria as she is the only one that she trusts with her life, which moves into the fact that Nira is into computers, being always seen with a laptop networking and constructing websites for some of the clubs when she attended Tsukuba. She does, however, do some outside research of her own dealing with science. Surprisingly, for someone such as Nira, she does have a lot of friends despite that she has brains and makes good grades. However, even with that, she lacks self confidence in herself and feels that she isn't anyone special compared to everyone else around her and her secret crush that she has on former upperclassmen Euphoria. Her affections towards Euphoria had gone beyond just a simple crush to where it is borderline obsession as she acted out her sexual tension by pleasuring herself anytime she becomes heated up just by thinking or looking at the other girl. She's even been known to do this by involving inanimate objects or stuffed animals as well. Not even Miyako knows about this. She has also been known to become insanely jealous anytime Euphoria is flirting with girls that Nira feels aren't good enough to be touched by someone like her. But this side of herself is rarely shown as she fears that people will start judging and criticizing her. Her parents included. As she believed that they wouldn't love her anymore if they found out that she didn't like boys and was a lesbian. Nira's also not that big a fan when it comes to physical fighting. This is because she lacks physical strength of her own so in the events that she gets into a fight, she would lose badly. Appearance Nira is 5'7" with short red-brown hair that she let grow out within the past year and it is now shoulder length but she styles it with two braided downward pigtails behind her head and her bangs are much straighter than before. She has olive colored eyes and she replaced her inverted square glasses with small oval shaped ones. She has a very slender build which is not uncommon for girls around her age, she has a peach skin complexion and surprisingly her bust size grew out and is now between B and C cups not between an A and B. Her clothing style has also changed as well for she wears more casual and feminine clothes. She's wears the whole fest over shirt style mostly but she switches up the colors, separating them from her school and regular clothes. Sometimes she'll wear a skirt with it, other times it is shorts or pants with sneakers, sandals or platform shoes. She has been trying to rid herself of her geeky bookworm appearance. History Nira Kouki was born in Hiroshima, Japan, having been raised their by her parents Seiji Kouki, her father whom was and still is working as a computer analyst and her mother Chiako Kouki, who owns her own gift basket business. Chiako may not have been as smart as Seiji but to her, it was love at first sight, having married him and conceiving their first and only child together which was Nira. To this day, they're still very much married and happy together. As for Nira, she grew up in a very simple environment. Her intelligence she received from her father and she looks almost exactly like her mother except for the fact that she wears glasses. Other than that, they could pass for twins instead of being mother and daughter. Which, being a child, Nira didn't pretty much mind, even when she would help her mother out at her job in setting up gift basket orders for customers. But deep down, she had a side interest of computers. This slight of interest turned into more of a hobby when Nira reached the age of eight. Soon after, she began to take more after her father in working with computers, analyzing and networking. School for her was pretty much hell because at first she was enrolled into a local public school in Hiroshima. She started her education there up until the age of twelve. During those years she was constantly bullied and picked on by her peers. They always called her such names like 'dork', 'nerd', super moron computer', etc. The list goes on. It'd gotten so bad to where students would even start to physically pick fights with her. And since Nira wasn't much of a fighter, she always went him crying with bruises, cuts, sometimes even a bloody nose because of predicaments she'd gotten in that weren't her fault. It was then Seiji and Chiako would start arguing with each other about their daughter's education. For Chiako, she was worried about Nira's safety when she went to school. She was tired of seeing her coming home every other day, sometimes everyday with some kind of mark her on her body from the other kids. Seiji, on the other hand, was worried for his daughter's life but at the same time felt that she his wife was making her too soft. He'd tell her straight up that he needs to stop worrying about what the other kids think and expect out of her. The only thing that mattered was what she thought about herself and what she expected to do with her future in the long run. But that was just it. Nira felt that there was nothing special about her. She was an ordinary girl who dressed in normal simple clothes that was sweet, kind and loved computers and expanding more in her academic achievements to where she was opened minded. Unlike most. Eventually, after twelve years of being tortured in school and having no friends, Nira and her family upped and moved to Tokyo when her father had gotten a new job there to work as a computer analyst in a privately secured building far out from the city, which would keep him from being home every so often. As for Chiako, it'd hurt her gift basket business since she was moving, but she was able to reset up shop and opened herself up a business next to a flower arrangement shop. As for Nira, her mother refused to place her in a public school again, so instead of going to Juuban or any other public school, she had her daughter enrolled into the Tsukuba Girls Academy that was known for its academy outreach, vast security, room and board, and best of all, she didn't have to worry about anything happening to her child. Nira was only fourteen when she was enrolled. And of course, she was scared as hell being in a new city around new people and going to a new school. At first, she had trouble socializing with the other girls because she felt they would be intimidated by how smart she was or jealous because she made good grades but it was the total opposite. They adored her. Sure the sudden affection scared her at first but after a while she got used to it. Plus she made some good friends out of the ones that always asked her to help them with their homework or school work. It's been two and a half years since Nira's been living in Tokyo and going to school at Tsukuba Girls Academy. She's a sixteen year old junior now, who is friends with female student Erin Emiya, Miyako Kurokaishi, and her previous tutor Euphoria Munakata. Though she's more fond of Euphoria than anything because of the simple fact that one time, she'd accidentally ran into a group of students who were up to no good and she saw and heard things she shouldn't have. They attempted to tie her up to stuff her somewhere so she won't speak until Euphoria along with her friend Dakota Okuzaki from the Tsukuba Boys Academy intervened and kicked all of their asses. Nira was grateful of the other girl saving her and felt indebted to repaying her back for her kindness. Euphoria told her it was nothing and left it at that. Nira is aware that Euphoria is indeed a bit lesbian flirt but she feels hurt when she sees her acknowledging all the other girls in their school and not her. The reason she needed a tutor in the first place was because she'd became so frequently busy with joining different school clubs and being asked to do things for them that her grades slipped some and she'd begun slipping in class from staying up so late at night to get everything. She was tutored by Euphoria for only six months until she got back up to where she was. But Nira will never forget that day she was saved. Her friend Miyako is the only one that knows that she likes her and promises not to tell a soul. Though at the same time, she encourages her friend to make a move and each time she chokes and runs away. Instead, she finds her way of releasing her pent up sexual urges by masturbating, having sex with a stuffed animal in her room or finding other means to live out her fantasies of Euphoria. She does this when her parents aren't home. Not even they know that she does things like or is obsessively in love with someone the same sex as her. She feels that if they were to find out or she told them, they wouldn't love her anymore and possibly kick her out of the house. And so, for the time being she keeps her feelings hidden from everyone except Miyako. She has a Myspace and Facebook blogs all about Euphoria but she goes under another name and it's interesting that she has so many people wanting to be her friend on them too. Plot Though her tutoring sessions with her love interest are over, from afar, she secretly admires her. Since Euphoria graduated, she continued to watch her without her knowing it as well as trying to focus on graduating and getting into Todai University. Of course, she has to study for the entrance exam as well as pass it. Something that she is currently working on now while in the process of trying to find a job. She has returned to living back with her parents, her room still being the same and watches over the house while her parents work. Nira may still have feelings for Euphoria but she is learning to accept that the woman would never look her way or love her but this doesn't mean she's looking for a relationship right now. Far from it. She's focusing her mind solely on her and trying to make some more friends to avoid being shacked up and sheltered in the house all the time. Relationships Euphoria Munakata Euphoria used to be Nira's tutor and was the one that saved her from being bullied by opposing students at Tsukuba Academy. From that point on, she'd developed an unhealthy obsessive crush on her to where she often masturbated to her pictures that she secretly took of her. Despite being too shy to approach Euphoria, she would become insanely jealous of the idea if girls hit on Euphoria or if Euphoria hit on other girls. Before Euphoria graduated, she'd gotten in a relationship with a girl named Kurumu Kurno whom Nira displays much dislike for because she got to Euphoria first and regrets not saying anything to begin with. Nina Einstein Nira thinks of Nina as nothing more than a friend who have gone through the same situation she has but unlike Nina's crush on Euphemia ended abruptly when she started liking Suzaku Kururugi and when she died, Nira's crush on Euphoria has somewhat disappeared and there's a good chance that she would not be happy at the idea if anything happened to Euphoria and would pull the same stunt that Nina did in the Britannia Kingdom. Nira Gallery nira.jpg nira_kouki.jpg Trivia *No one in the girls dorm knew, not even her former roommate Miyako Kurokaishi, that she masturbated secretly to pictures of Euphoria whether she fingered herself or humped a teddy bear. *Nira is a mirror character of Nina Einstein but probably a little bit more bold in terms of finding sexual release whenever she felt that urge when thinking about Euphoria. ... Also See *Nina Einstein *Euphoria Munakata *Miyako Kurokaishi